First Day
by Erisol-all-the-way-yo
Summary: Wrath Hohenheim oc is forced to go to a boarding school by her father Van Hohenheim whilst there she meet two boys in her class one named Edward and the other named Envy. Wrath has a strange mark on the palm of her hand yet it seems she's not the only one with it. Envy/OC, and a bit of Edward/OC, Greed/OC T because of what comes a bit later.
1. Chapter 1

It was my first day at High school and I was late; having never gone to school before I guess it made sense. My dad and I were always traveling, and my dad taught me along the way. I learned lots of things from him, why was he forcing me to go to school now? It was also a high school where you had to stay at the school, my first time at school and I have to stay there? I ran up the steps of the school swinging open the door and ran towards my first class, glad I had taken the tour the day before. I opened the door stepping into the room. The teacher looked up her name was... Mrs. Hawkeye, she taught me history. She turned to look at me with her piercing red eyes.

"Hello you must be our new student. Glad you could finally join us." She waved me over, "Class this is the new student I was talking about. Her name is."

"My name is Wrath Hohenheim. " I said smiling at the class.

I looked the class over, it seemed like they were a nice class. Looking towards the back of the class I saw two boys. One with Blonde hair in a braid, golden eyes and he was wearing gloves and a red coat. While the other had black hair with a green tint to it with violet coloured eyes; this one was wearing either shorts or a skirt and he was wearing a tank top. I looked at the blonde's expression and it looked like a mix of disgust and surprise. _'What's his problem?'_ I thought to myself. The green haired one had a look of surprise and... Lust was it. First day here and I have one guy who likes me and another who hates me. I raised my right hand to wave at them. The whole class wore a look of shock as I waved. I looked at my palm to see what they were staring at and saw the strange tattoo I had there; quickly I put my hand down. The teacher saw the commotion and told the class to get back to work.

"Wrath you can go sit down in between Edward and Envy." She smiled and pointed to the boys at the back.

I slowly walked through the aisles and sat down beside the two boys. Mrs. Hawkeye continued on with her lesson. Looking at the boys at my sides and smiled at them. When Mrs. Hawkeye wasn't listening I started to talk to the one with blonde hair. I wanted to know why he wore a look of disgust.

"Hi my name's, well Wrath -obviously- what's yours?" I smiled at the boy.

"Edward Elric, but why do you want to know; hasn't your dad said anything about my brother and I?" He snapped each word laced with venom towards me.

I smiled and thought about it for a second. He said his name was Elric I remember when I was younger I had seen a picture in my father's office of a man with blonde hair, a woman with brown hair and two young boys with blonde hair, the back of it had said Trisha Elric, Ed and Al. Maybe they were related

"Do you know a woman named Trisha Elric, my dad had a picture of her with two little boys named Ed and Al?" I questioned.

He quickly glanced at me "Yes I do know her she was my mother and the two boys were me and my brother Alphonse."

"Really I wonder why my dad had a picture of your family." I pondered.

"Well for one reason we have the same damn father, so he obviously had a picture from before he left us." He said sullenly.

"No we can't my dad has brown hair and he doesn't have glasses. The man in the picture had blonde hair and glasses. He looked nothing like my dad." I said.

Edward thought about what I had said for a moment and turned away from me.

"Well that was rude." The boy beside me said.

I looked over at the boy "You must be Envy right? Nice too meet you." I smiled at the boy

"Glad to see you know my name already." He purred

"Well Mrs. Hawkeye said to sit in between Edward and Envy, and his name is Edward," I said pointing to him. "So you have to be Envy."

"Oh really I'm glad she pointed me out. Usually she likes to keep me out of the way; I'm a bit of a trouble maker." He laughed, "I know we just met but would you like to come over to my dorm room after classes?" He whispered

"Um okay I guess I can."

"Oh good I will come to get you, we can meet at the library. You know where that is right?"

"Yup I took the tour yesterday." I smiled, he was cute.

"Okay then I will see you then. Unless we have more classes together." He winked

For the rest of history Envy just chatted with me. I found out that he had three brothers and two sisters. He used to have four brothers but one of them died. He said his name had been Wrath just like me. I thought about how Envy's brother and I had both had such an uncommon name. I told him about how my dad and I always used to travel and how it was my first time at school.

"What about your mom Wrath?" He asked

"Oh I don't really know her my dad says that she died when I was really young. So I never met her. He says I remind him of her though so I like that." I tried to smile

"Wrath I'm sorry I never see my father. That's only because he left us." He said sullenly

I could sense he was upset so I leaned over and gave him a quick hug and whispered in his ear.

"Well now we have each other." I smiled leaning back in my seat.


	2. Chapter 2

Envy was grinning like a Cheshire cat. '_I'm glad I have a friend but I can't believe I just said that. I guess that it's okay though.' _The bell rang signaling the next class, I had Math with Mr. Mustang. A lot of M's in that. I laughed, and some people gave me a strange looks. I walked into class and took a seat at the back of the class _'Rather not draw attention to myself' _I looked to see who was beside me and noticed a girl with blonde hair. _'Wow a lot of blonde's in this school.'_ She was talking to someone with auto-mail legs. I walked up to them, to say hi.

"Um hey I'm Wrath. Nice too meet you." I held out my hand.

"Oh hey you're new here right? I'm Winry and this is Paninya." The blonde said pointing to the other girl.

"Nice too meet you Wrath." Paninya took my hand smiling.

"I'm new here it's my first day and already someone in my history class seems like he hates me." I answered.

"Oh ya what's his name?" Winry asked.

"I think he said his name was Edward Elric." I looked at Winry. "Do you know him?"

"Yes I know him." She said laughing. "We've been friends since we were little."

"Really, what was he like? Was he always so mean? I mean it seemed like he didn't like my dad even though he had never met him." I said sullenly.

"What your dad name maybe I can tell you if we know him. I mean maybe we knew him when we were younger." She smiled.

"Oh okay, well my dad's name is Van Hohenheim. Do you know him?"

Winry had a surprised look on her face; I guessed right away she knew _EXACTLY_ who I was talking about. I wonder how she knew him. Maybe when I was younger we travelled to her city.

"Ya I know him. He's Edward's dad, but how I mean he left when they were young yet, you're the same age as us. How?" she whispered.

Just then Paninya said something "Well maybe they just have the same name you never know. It's not like that's impossible"

"That could be true." Winry said smiling.

After that chat we had about my dad; I hardly paid any attention to my classes. I did notice that Ed was in a lot of my classes I thought I might talk to him, yet he always shoved me off. _'Oh well I guess he has a reason.'_ The kids were mostly kind to me but there was this one kid who really didn't like me, his name was Selim, he was younger than me yet he was in the same grade as me. The final bell rung and I rushed out of class and away from Selim. I was thinking about my dad and Edward. Did they really know each other? I also thought about how I had made new friends today like Winry and Paninya. Then my thoughts wandered to Envy, and thought about how sweet he was, yet also mischievous. I was walking past the library thinking about Envy when I stopped dead. I looked at the library and in a panic ran up to the front doors. I had forgotten about meeting Envy. I opened the door and stepped inside looking around. I quickly saw my green haired friend with his back turned, I crept up behind him and gave him a hug around the neck feeling him jump in surprise. I covered his eyes with my hands.

"Guess who?" I giggled.

"Hmm I'm going to guess the brunette beauty named Wrath." He purred.

"I didn't know you thought me as a beauty." I said lowering my hands.

I left him in a hug and started to blush. Envy looked down at my arms around him and quickly turned around so he was facing me. I blushed even more and let go taking his hand instead.

"You know what Wrath you're lucky. It's your first day at school and you get it on a Friday." He laughed

"That's true I forgot it was Friday today. Which way is your dorm?" I walked out the door with Envy trailing me.

"It's this way. I know a shortcut though want to try it?" He smiled mischievously.

"Umm okay let's try it." I stuttered.

Envy laughed and led us around to the side of the school wrapping his arms around me, I did the same. I was about to ask what we were doing, when he jumped up to the roof. I had never thought he would jump onto the roof so I screamed a bit. When we landed I clung to Envy not wanting to fall. Envy walked in the direction of the boy's dormitory with me holding on to him. Envy was laughing at my expression but I didn't mind I was too busy concentrating on not falling.

"We're going to jump down into the window now so you should hold on as tight as you can I'll be okay." Envy stated

"Jump into the window? What are you sure we won't fall?" I asked him with fear.

"I've done this a million times we'll be fine I promise." He looked down

Envy walked over to the edge and looked into the opened window. He leaned down a bit further then jumped down, swinging into the dorm at the last second.

"I told you we would make it." Not yet letting me go.

"That was amazing Envy! How did you do that?" I squealed.

"Well actually I don't know how, I just do it. It's like some weird talent of mine." He let go walking over to the bed. "School was so boring today except in History class that was probably my favorite class."

Envy had _that _grin on his face again that I see him wearing a lot of the time. I was marveling at him when I heard the door opening. Envy seemed to sigh; I looked around the room and saw a second bed _'I guess he has a roommate I wonder who it is and if I know them.'_ I looked towards the door and saw a blonde kid come in wearing red. _'If that's who I think it is, I should leave'_ I walked over to Envy and sat down beside him. He was glaring at his roommate.

"Hello, O'Chibi-san how are you doing today?" Envy teased.

"WHO ARE YOU SAYING IS A MICROSCOPIC BEAN THAT DOESNT SHOW UP IN YOUR EYES?" Ed shouted back. "And what hell is she doing here!" Edward glared at me.

"I could leave if you want. I mean it's not like I want to be around someone who doesn't even like me." I glared back

Envy gave Ed a stare that said 'piss off' then looked over at me with puppy dog eyes. I glanced over at Ed who was staring at Envy.

"Please stay! I can do something with Ed!" Envy said looking like a puppy dog.


	3. Chapter 3

I looked over to Ed and he looked sad at what Envy had said so I walked over to Ed and gave him a hug. I have no idea why, but I leaned in close to him and could feel his heart beat. I stretched up on my toes to whisper in his ear. "Ed I know that you don't really like me because of my last name. Winry told me that was your dad's name. But I don't hate you and I would like you to stay. So we can talk, I want to understand you." I let go of him and stepped back Ed was surprised and so was Envy.

"I'm sorry maybe I should go after all." I started for the door.

Envy was at my side in second's grapping my wrist so I wouldn't leave. Ed also came over to make sure I didn't leave. I sighed going over to sit on one of the beds. I looked at them and waved them over. Envy quickly came to my side whilst Ed hesitated before coming and sitting at the edge.

"I will stay but you both must answer my questions." I looked at them the continued "I'll start with Envy. Why do you act so kindly towards me even though we just met today?"

He raised my right hand and pointed to the tattoo. "This is the reason that I've been so nice. That and I like you."

Envy lifted his skort on his left side showing me the same tattoo as my own. I gasped and touched it not thinking about where it was on his leg.

"That's the same as mine but it's on your leg how?" I whispered

"Well I'm like you. We're called homunculi, this tattoo." He pointed to it, "Makes it so we have, you could say powers. For me I can make myself look like anyone I want and sound like them. As for you, I have no clue what yours is."

"I've heard of homunculi before, they want to use alchemy to become human but they can't perform alchemy themselves." Ed commented.

"Wait homunculi can't perform alchemy? I can and if I'm a homunculus your theory is wrong. Look I can transmute that bed sheet onto my arm." I said.

When I got the sheet I draped it over my arm, clapping my hands together I touched my arm through the sheet. There was a flash of light and when the light dimmed my arm was flowing like the sheet but still in my control. I looked at Ed and Envy and Ed was staring at me.

"What's wrong?" I pulled the sheet away so it was just my arm like before.

"You just used human transmutation. That shouldn't be possible; nobody has ever been able to do that. Also the fact that you're a homunculus makes it even more of an unseen." He said turning to Envy, "Do you think her 'power' could be alchemy?"

"Ya maybe anything can be possible I guess." Envy said sliding up to me.

Envy pulled me up onto his lap and kissed my forehead. I started to squirm and he grinned kissing me on the lips. When I felt his lips push against mine I forgot that I had just met him and that Ed was standing in the room with a look of disgust. All I could think of was his soft, full lips against my thin lips; Envy tasted like sweetened peaches with a mixture of something else like mango or was it coconut? I opened my eyes only to see Envy's eyes full of need just as I'm sure mine were. At that moment I pulled away blushing and feeling embarrassed. Edward groaned looking away as Envy gave him a triumphant look. Ed walked out leaving Envy and I alone.

"Maybe I should go. It's almost past our curfew." I stated

"Aw really that's no fun. We can hang out tomorrow since it's a Saturday!" He said getting excited.

"Okay then Envy I'll meet you at the front gate we can go out on the town." I said smiling and stepping out the door.

I heard Envy shout a good-bye as I left. The reason I was leaving wasn't because it was close to the curfew –even though it was getting close- I left to go look for Edward I felt bad about just kissing Envy in front of him, when we had just started to get along. I walked out from the guy's dorm in defeat; I couldn't find him anywhere. I even asked the staff if they had seen him and they didn't know where he was. I walked towards the courtyard; the sun was setting making the tree's have an orange glow. I walked up to a good climbing tree and jumped up to the closest branch before swinging onto a higher branch until I could see the sunset from the top of the tree. I felt myself drifting into sleep on the branch.

**Short but I think that seeing as what comes next it makes sense! I already have the whole story down on word but I just want to make sure some people like it before I add lots of it! So if you you can review so I know people like it and if you don't... Then you don't!**


	4. Chapter 4

I was asleep high up in one of the trees when I thought I heard someone saying my name. I slowly opened one eye and looked down; what I saw was Edward looking up at me with a scared look in his eyes.

"Wrath what on earth are you doing up there and why are you asleep?" Ed shouted up.

"Well I'm asleep because I was tired is that a problem O-Edward?" I asked sleepily.

"Yes it's a problem Wrath what if you fell? Then what would have happened you would've gone and killed yourself your first day here." He retorted

"Ya ya but I don't fall out of trees!" I said sitting up now.

To prove my point I stood up on the branch and jumped up and down. I jumped down to the branch under me, I landed on the branch and something flew past me startled I fell backwards trying to grab onto one of the other branches. I knew that if I didn't catch one I would be seriously injured not just a scratch. I saw Ed run underneath of where I was falling to and just when I should have hit the ground something caught me. I opened my now closed eyes and I did not see Edward, I saw a man with dark spiked hair, he had on dark sunglasses even though the sun had gone down by now and he wore a vest which had this soft fur lining around his neck. I snuggled against the fur and also into the neck on the man; he seemed to like that, even though I had never seen him before I still felt as if I had known him for years. He landed on the ground beside Ed.

"Name's Greed and I'll be taking this girl, and taking her back to my place, I need to talk to her." The man said.

"Sorry Greed but she's not going with you she's staying here with me." Ed said clapping his hands.

"Oh don't worry my Edward I'll be fine! I promise I wouldn't let this cutie do a thing to me!" I said still pressing my face into the fur.

"But Wrath are you sure that's a good idea? I mean sure he saved you from dying but he could try to hurt you later!" Ed shouted.

"Well, I don't really know that he won't hurt me but I have a feeling he won't do you understand Ed? If I'm not back by the time the warning bell rings could you tell the school I'm sick? Please Ed I'm counting on you!" I said.

"O-okay I-I guess I can do that for you." He stuttered.

Greed smirked and held me to his chest, jumping away from Ed before he could change his mind and get mad. It took us around ten minutes to get to a place called the Devil's Nest; I guess this is where Greed wanted to go. He kicked open the door not once putting me down; I lifted my head from Greed's neck and looked at all the people around. I saw one girl in particular who I thought I would go see. She had short blonde hair and purple tattoos on her face and right shoulder.

"Hey Greed can you put me down I want to go talk to that girl over there." I said pointing at her.

"Her, that's just Marta she's a chimera, means she's part snake." He said putting me down.

"Really part snake that's so cool!" I said.

I walked over to her and sat down beside her, she looked up surprised as I held out my hand.

"Hey I'm Wrath nice to meet you. Greed says your name is Marta." I said smiling.

"Ya nice to meet you, I'm glad Greed at least mentioned my name." She murmured.

"Well why wouldn't he? He's so nice of course he would mention someone like you."

"Greed nice, who did you meet? Sure he can be considered nice at times but he already used up his kindness for today." She laughed.

"But he was so nice on the way here." I whispered.

"Who is this sexy young lady here?" A man said walking over.

"What do you want Dorochet and where is Law?" Marta asked.

"I don't know where Law is, do I always have to know? As for what I want; I want this pretty ladies name." He said.

"My name is Wrath, nice to meet you Dorochet." I said holding out my hand.

I saw Greed coming over towards the table; Dorochet laughed and sat down next to Marta. I stood up knowing he would want to talk to me. When Greed got to the table he grabbed my waist pulling me against him. Marta turned away Dorochet just laughed some more while another male walked over smacking him on the head, hard. I winced and looked away I could hear Dorochet growling.


	5. Chapter 5

"Damn Law, what was that for? What did I do wrong this time?" He complained.

"Calm down Dorochet its okay I asked him to get your attention. I need you, Marta and Law to go find something for me… I've already talked to Law about it, he'll explain on the way okay are we clear?" Greed asked.

"Ya okay I'll go help not like I have a choice; dogs are so damn loyal. I have to listen to you." Dorochet complained.

"Good, now I'm going to go explain some things to my darling Wrath here." He said pulling me away.

Greed took me to the back, throwing me onto a giant bed with silk covers, big soft pillows and a big fluffy comforter. I lay down and grabbed one of the pillows; hugging it I looked up to Greed seeing that he was grinning. I tilted my head to the side and pointed to a spot beside me.

"You look so cute Wrath" He shook his head, "But I wanted to tell you something so I can't have any fun until after." He started.

"What is it; I mean you carried me over here so it must be important and private because you wouldn't let Ed come with us?" I asked ignoring his comment about having 'fun'.

"Well I believe that Envy told you about his tattoo, along with how you have the same one, I know because I was there the day that you were reincarnated as who you are now. I also have the same tattoo as you and Envy except while yours is on your palm; mine is on the back of my hand." He said lifting his hand.

"Reincarnated as who I am now? What do you mean; I've always been me since birth to now? As for the tattoo maybe our parents just had some fetish with this group or something."I said as calmly as I could.

"I don't think that the case sexy, your parents never knew mine but when whoever you were before died; they used human transmutation to bring you back to life. I guess they thought it would work this time." He stated smoothly sliding over to me.

"This time; you mean they've done human transmutation before? What does that make me then… Am I not human?" I asked scared to hear the answer.

"Ya they made me as well but I wasn't actually related to them. They just did it for my family. So I guess you could say that you and Ed were related at one point in history but then the human you died and when Hohenheim brought you back using alchemy he created a new homunculus to join the family!" He laughed.

"A homunculus; I've heard about them earlier today, Envy said I was one too! He said that homunculus couldn't perform alchemy though; and I can so I think you're both wrong." I said sliding closer to the edge of the bed.

"We aren't wrong and when Envy says homunculus can't perform alchemy he's right except I guess that your power would be alchemy. Just like the old Wrath; while yours is that, mine is my ultimate shield."

"Well if that's all you wanted to say I think I'll go back to school now…"

Greed leaned over cutting me off from getting down from the bed, he pushed me down putting his fingers though my hair. I was stunned by what he was doing so all I did was lay there and let his hands wander over my body. He leaned down pressing his lips against mine; his body and mine were separated by the pillow I had been holding. I looked up into his violet eyes, in the light that was shinning in from the window they sparkled like jewels.

"Greed… We shouldn't… Be doing…. This" I muttered between kisses.

"You might say that… But your body says otherwise." He said slipping his hand down between my legs.

"Greed if you told me… What you wanted… I should _really_ get back to sc-" I was cut off as I moaned loudly.

"Go back where? Back to those losers and to sharing a dorm. Don't you want to stay with me here and feel some pleasure? I thought you liked me; or would you rather go back to Envy and that other loser?" He questioned showering me in kisses again.

I kissed him back, staring deep into his eyes, "I guess… I guess I could stay for a bit."

He grinned pulling the pillow away; throwing it on the ground. Greed took his hand from my hair and pulled off my shirt. Slowly kissing my belly, I moaned again hearing people shuffling past Greed's door. I pushed Greed away for a second while I listened to the shuffling. Greed sighed telling me to ignore it. I sat up going over to the door, opening it up I saw Envy panting with rage and two other guys I had seen up front trying to hold him back. I threw myself at him giving him a big hug.

"Leave him alone he's with me!" I shouted at the two men, "Envy what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get…" He stared at me.

"What's wrong? You're here to get what?" I asked.

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt Wrath?"

I looked down a blushed deeply, "Uh well um I…" I stuttered.

Envy sighed taking off his jacket, "Here cover yourself up, I'm here to get you. Ed told me Greed had taken you after you fell out of a tree." He pulled me against him, turning to Greed who was standing in his doorway. "I'm taking Wrath with me back to school now."

"Really Envy; but I didn't get to finish with her. I guess I'll have to have her over another time." He said coming over and kissing me fiercely.

Envy growled and punched Greed, hard. I could hear his jaw bone snap and break when his fist collided with Greed. Throwing me over his shoulder; we went out to the front. We passed Marta and the boys coming in I waved at them and Envy gave them a stare. "See ya" I mouthed to Marta as we went passed. We headed out the door and down the street, but not towards our school.

"Where are we going Envy this isn't towards school?" I started hitting his back. "Envy put me down now!"

"Quiet Wrath you're going to wake up the whole damn town with your shouting!" He laughed, "We're going somewhere so we can talk for a bit. Don't worry I'm 'sick' like as you, if we don't get back in time for school."

"Fine I'll stop shouting… At least you told me were we were going…" I said sarcastically.

"Well I'm glad you're happy!" He smiled back to his old self.

He kept walking till we were near the fancy part of town' sure our school was pretty fancy but this was every house had ten or twelve butlers and even more servant's. I looked around as he turned down road after road the house's just getting bigger by the street. Finally we ended up at the biggest house there; it was even bigger than our school plus the dorms and everything else.

"Why are we here Envy, this house is huge it's not even as if we could have ever even know the people here!"

"You could never know the people here? Are you saying you don't know me?" He questioned.

"This is your house! That is amazing why didn't you tell me about this!?"

"Well people usually think that if they get close to me they will get at my fortune. So I usually don't mention it." He said putting me down.

"If you think I just want your fortune you need to get your brain checked I would rather be with just Envy then with rich Envy!" I said blushing and putting my hand on my hip.

Envy grinned pulling me into a passionate kiss. I leaned against him deepening the kiss, I could feel him smiling but he pulled away from me pointing upwards. I looked up seeing a security camera looking at anybody who had dared step near the gate. Envy waved at it before grabbing my hand and walking over to a little intercom. He spoke into it at a low whisper but when his finger left the button the door swung open and he tugged me past it and up the long driveway. We got to the door and Envy swept me up in his arms bridal style before the door was opened by a young man in a suit. He looked quite charming with his lightning blue eyes and his ruffled brown hair. He smiled at me and held open the door, gesturing with his arm to come in.


	6. Chapter 6

We got to the door and Envy swept me up in his arms bridal style before the door was opened by a young man in a suit. He looked quite charming with his lightning blue eyes and his ruffled brown hair. He smiled at me and held open the door, gesturing with his arm to come in.

* * *

"Hello Master Envy, who is this charming lady you have with you?" He asked looking at me.

"This is Wrath, and Gil I thought I told you not to call me 'master' it's to formal, Envy is fine!" He said smiling.

"Wrath pleasure to meet you; Envy Sir we have set up your room like you requested." Gil said bowing.

"Really; thanks Gil knew you could do it in time."

Still holding me in his arms Envy walked up the grand staircase and down the first hallway we came to we passed by a room with a certain theme that was dark and creepy; a girl came out of the room stopping us from going further. She was tall with long wavy black hair she had a long dress on and big heels that clicked on the hardwood floors.

"Who's this Envy I thought mom told you not to bring home your toys anymore or at least don't let her see them." She said glaring at me.

"Well Lust, this is Wrath and she's not my toy. She's my friend and I like her a lot so leave her alone. Plus I'll deal with the old hag."

"Wrath; you mean, our Wrath do you mean him! He came back as a she? But still he came back to us!" Lust said grabbing my hand. "Can she still do alchemy or was that just a onetime thing?"

"I can do alchemy, but you talk as if you know me already. I just met you though…" I spotted her tattoo –it wasn't hard to miss-. "Wait does this mean you're a homunculus? I asked looking at her nails.

"Yes I am a homunculus, but do you really not remember me? It has been a long time." She said looking down.

"Um no sorry… May I ask what your power is?" I asked cautiously.

"I'll show you Wrath if you show me some alchemy first." She said.

"Um okay; Envy can you put me down for a second?" I asked.

"Fine but after your little power show _I_ want to show you something." He said.

I clapped my hands together and touched the table outside Lust's room. Seeing a bright flash of light I felt my arm become as hard at the wood. The light died down and I saw Lust's eyes widen in excitement. I laughed pulling my arm away from the wood making the table go back to normal along with my arm. Lust smiled saying she would show me her power. She flicked her hand at Envy too quick for me to see anything. I looked at Envy and I saw her nails stretched out from her hand to his chest and out the other side. I was shocked Lust pulled her nails back and I ran over to Envy catching him.

"What did you do Lust? He was your brother why would you do that?" I screamed.

"It's okay Wrath, I'm fine Lust was just being an ass and showing off her ultimate spear. We homunculi have healing powers so that didn't hurt me much, but I would rather her not stabbing me that close to vital organs. They take a while to heal you know." He said standing up -a red flash moved over where he had been hurt- before picking me up again.

"Ya well I think she should learn that she doesn't die easy." She explained.

He scoffed and walked off down more halls, away from his sister. We passed more rooms but we didn't stop again. I think Envy might have scared them away with the look he gave certain rooms. We walked down what seemed like the millionth hall when Envy stopped.

"Close your eyes I want to surprise you with something." He whispered in my ear as he placed me on the ground.

I closed my eyes and felt Envy take my hand, leading me into the room. I could smell roses and I felt him lead me forwards a few steps and then he lifted me off the ground and placed me on what I guessed was a bed. I leaned back so that I was lying down, I felt Envy sit down next to me.

"You can open your eyes now."

Opening my eyes I saw a giant room with roses and other flowers scattered all around the room. It had candles lit with the lights dimmed and flower petals on the floor around the bed. We were on a four post bed with silk drapes falling from the ceiling. I gasped and looked at Envy, tears in my eyes.

"It's beautiful Envy I love it, and you did this?" I asked hugging him tightly.

"Well Gil and the others did it. I just showed them a design. I'm just as amazed as you are." He said hugging me back.

I yawned, "Oh I'm sorry Envy it's just it's been a long night and I'm a bit tired." I yawned again.

"Don't you mean day?"

"Yes that's what I meant."

"Do you want to just stay over here tonight instead of walking all the way back to school?" He asked smiling.

"Can I; would that be okay with your parents?"

"Ya of course; but the thing is that… You have to share the bed with me this is my room." He said grinning knowing full well he had enough room otherwise.

"I'm okay with that slide over so we can get under the covers."

"Don't you want some pyjamas? I can get one of the servants to go ask Lust for some." He asked.

"Oh could you that would be great!"

Envy laughed getting off the bed he went over to an intercom I hadn't noticed before. He called and asked for some pyjamas from Lust. A couple of minutes later there was a soft knock on the door and Envy called for them to come in. Gil stepped in holding a bag of clothes; I jumped off the bed and went over to him. Taking the bag from him I gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed deeply and I thanked him for bringing it for me.

"Where should I change Envy?" I asked holding the bag up.

"Well I would say just right there but I don't think you would agree so you can go change in the bathroom over there." He pointed to another door.

I walked over and opened the door stepping into the bathroom I pulled out the clothes. I looked at them and realised that Lust had given me a short little nightgown. I sighed; putting it on I looked in the mirror, and it was shorter than anything I had ever worn. With another deep sigh I opened the door stepping out; I heard Envy wolf whistle and I just looked at him. I went over to the bed climbing in beside Envy, I cuddled up against him and he smirked. I looked up at him one more time before the lack of sleep kicked in pulling me into darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

I went over to the bed climbing in beside Envy, I cuddled up against him and he smirked. I looked up at him one more time before the lack of sleep kicked in pulling me into darkness.

* * *

~Dream~

I ran through the dorms trying to find something; I didn't know what it was I was looking for but I knew it was important. I ran into Envy and Ed's shared dorm room and looked at the beds seeing two figures in Envy's bed. I crept up slowly making sure not to disturb whatever it was; I looked over to Ed's bed and saw him under the covers deeply sleeping. I turned back to my main target and took a couple of more steps so I was right beside the bed. I grabbed the blanket and yanked it off exposing Envy and a girl with long brown hair and golden eyes that opened looking into my violet ones. I studied her face seeming to recognize her from somewhere. Envy woke up looking at me and smiling he sat up pulling the girl with him.

"Oh hey Wrath this is Maya." He said pointing at the girl.

"I've heard that name before I'm sure of it." I whispered.

"I would hope you had it's you! Well the human you at least; you were made after she died!" He laughed.

Maya looked at me and started to twitch; her head flew back and I heard a sickening crack as her body fell, limp against Envy. I screamed at a piercing pitch before waking up drenched in sweat.

I tried to sit up but felt arms around me, feeling panicked about not knowing where I was, I screamed again. Envy woke up and shook me a bit to get me to stop screaming, I glanced at him and he had a worried look on his face. He leaned down planting his lips on mine and I felt the panic leave my tensed body. I leaned on Envy trying to get my breathing back to normal; he looked at me with a worried expression asking me what was wrong. I was still shaking but taking a deep breath I started to tell Envy about my dream and how he had been there with 'Maya'. Even if dream Envy said she was me, I wanted the real Envy's opinion on the matter.

"So then once she fell into your arms, I-I screamed and woke up." I finished, "I-Is this Maya girl actually m-me?"

"I have some bad news and good news, you choose which you want." He said.

"Bad then good thanks." I answered.

"Well bad news is Maya, is the human you. I don't know why she was in your dream but… The good news is that I love you not Maya and I wouldn't have been sleeping with her like I am with you," He smiled hugging me tightly.

I looked up at his eyes that matched my own violet ones and kissed him lightly, snuggling against him. He kissed me back, laying me back down on the bed and lightly leaning on me. I could feel his warm breath on my face and smiled bringing my lips up to meet his own. He brought his hand to the back of my head holding me closer to him; his other hand ran down my side to the hem of the pyjama's Lust had given me. I placed my hands on his chest running them along his muscles, then tracing the lines with my fingers. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him towards me then flipping over so that I was on top of him. I pulled his shirt off and placed my hands on his chest; I lowered my face down to his chest licking at his nipples. He bit his lip to stop any noises and I smiled biting it and licking it; when it was hard and pink I started on the other one. I moved my tongue to trace his muscles with it but he grabbed my head and I stopped looking up at him. He pulled me up closer to his face and kissed me hard; he licked at my lips and I opened my mouth feeling him sticking his tongue into my mouth. I moved my tongue, battling him and tasting cherries, honey and a bit of apple; he must have eaten something after I left. I moaned slightly and that just encouraged him to do more he slid his hands under the silky fabric running them all over my back. One of his hands slid up grasping my breast in his hand, I gasped and my eyes filled with Lust. Envy was really getting into it when we heard a slight knock on the door; I sighed and pulled the night gown down. Reluctantly pushing Envy off of my body I got up, going over to the door. I opened it up and saw Gil standing there.

"Hey Gil come on in!" I smiled grabbing his hand.

He followed me in but stopped when I went to pull him onto the bed with us. "Uh um Envy… Your mom wants to see her…" He muttered.

Envy growled, "Great…"

He went over to his drawers and pulled out a shirt, some shorts, a glove and something else. He tossed them at me and told me to get dressed. I sighed and just pulled off the gown not afraid of them looking anymore. I slipped on the shirt and saw it only came down to just under my breasts showing them off quite a bit. The shorts went on next and they wear skin tight; sliding the glove onto my left hand I looked at the other thing realising it went on my right foot. I slipped it on the stood up I looked in the mirror and saw Envy come over holding a red stone.

"Eat this." He commanded.

"Uh okay…" I said taking the stone and slipping it into my mouth.

I felt it go down with ease then looked in the mirror again and saw that I now had two red lines coming from under the shirt to the middle of my belly. I turned around and saw another one down the middle of my back.

"There now you look like the old Wrath." Envy said grabbing my hand. "Come on we should go see what the old hag wants to see you for."

He pulled me out the door and through the many halls once again. Finally we stopped in front of two big doors; he knocked lightly and listened.

"Come in Envy darling." A voice called.

He swung the door open pulling me in before shutting it after us. "Kay' we're here what do you want?"

"Is that anyway to speak to your maker Envy?" A lady said from the corner.

I looked over and saw an old lady sitting there, she turned to us and I smiled trying to be polite.

"Why is that fool wearing Wrath's clothes?" She asked pointing towards me. I lost my smile.

"She's not a fool; and she's wearing them because she is Wrath. I gave her a philosopher stone and look what happened." He pointed to the lines. "Those showed up; that proves she's a homunculus."

She came over and grabbed my face in her small wrinkled hand, "Where did you find her Envy?"

"I found her at that school you send us to Dante." He stated.

"And her name is Wrath?" She asked.

"Ya it's Wrath Hohenheim."

"Hohenheim you say?" She slapped me across the face. "So Hohenheim keeps this brat but won't come back and work with me?"

I stumbled backwards, "He's my dad, so ya he "keeps" me! And usually I would be with him but he decided to send me to that school!" I shouted.

"Shut up stupid girl." Dante glared at Envy, "You shouldn't have brought this girl here. She is stupider than that Elric boy you room with."

Envy growled and grabbed my waist and walked from the room, "Stupid old hag… Who the hell does she think she is?" He asked to no one in particular.

I felt his grip tighten, "Ouch Envy stop! That hurts!"I said pushing away from him.

He let go of me, "I'm sorry Miya…"

I rubbed my waist, "Envy please don't call me that... It sounds wrong..." I said holding onto my waist. "Don't worry about being sorry though. It's okay just don't do that again… It does hurt okay."

"Ya it does hurt; you might heal quickly but you can't stop the pain."


End file.
